


Just Don't Say (Please)

by only_one_word



Series: Feel good 4 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Derek's injured but it's not described, Gen, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Sterek if you squint, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, people not being dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_one_word/pseuds/only_one_word
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds Derek in Mexico, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Don't Say (Please)

"Derek!" Derek hears it, distantly; it sounds like Stiles. 

"Derek, buddy, you gotta heal man. Come on, you can't die. Don't- you gotta heal." Stiles voice is all cracked and broken around the work heal, it doesn't seem to fit in his mouth. "Come on. Don't prove Lydia right Derek. She's not right. You don't have to die."

Derek doesn't feel anything, until the wet splash of tears and hands pressing against him. And the bullet wound. He groans, eyelids fluttering.

"Derek! Derek, please. Please."

Stiles is nearly incoherent, a constant stream of babbling words right by his ear.

"We- I thought you already died, oh man, this is so much worse than the first time. I didn't have to see- Derek, you need to heal. Can you hear me?"

Derek manage to get an arm to work, and he feels around, finger grasping at denim. Stiles. He was real.

"Stiles."

"Oh _thank god_ oh, Jesus. I think- I think it's working. You're not bleeding anymore. I think you'll be okay."

"You're real." Derek stares up at the bright light. It looks- like Mexico, like Cora and sunsets and the open window of the car. Just like the melting popsicles and the hot coffee Cora chased it down with the day he left, and a _it's too hot for cold things Derek_. Except it's Stiles eyes, that are huge, and the sun glaring at him. He closes his own tightly.

He can feel the moment Stiles starts to panic, but gropes at the denim, grabbing on as tightly as he can. It isn't much, admittedly.

"Too bright Stiles."

He hears the breathless laughter at that a little more clearly. It's like the fog wrapped around his senses is clearing.

"You're okay. God, just keep healing. I don't want you to die."

Derek can hear the thrum oh his heartbeat just out of reach and then he notices the voices far off, arguing over something. It sounds like Kate, and Peter, there's fighting and screaming but Derek is fine right where he is. With Stiles.

"What happened?"

He manages to get it out after floating in the sound of Stiles' heartbeat and the pain for a little while. Stiles responds quickly.

"Kate had a second you- another version, and that one died. She had you here the entire time. Then we found a way to get the Berserkers out of the spell and- Derek, Boyd and Erica are alive, can you believe it?"

Derek blinked his eye open and tried to sit up. "No- Stiles, are they here? Are they really?"

Stiles looks sad, from what Derek can see, and he smells sort of sad, from what he can smell past all of his own blood. "They're in Beacon Hills, I'm sorry. But I promise you, they're here. They wanted to to talk to you. Apologize-"

Derek's heart clenched up tightly, and Stiles was pushing him down and keeping him there on the dirt. "No, I should- I should be the one apologizing."

"You'll get the chance to, alright? Just take it easy."

Derek groaned and closed his eyes against the light again. He was about to thank Stiles for something, but he cut Derek off.

"Then after that we found you here, and then Kate tried to kill you for real, and Peter and her have been going at it since. Not like. . . you know what I mean. That would be creepy." Stiles heart rate was climbing down, and he was less panicked than when Derek first heard it. He couldn't help but relax, flex his fingers around the jeans in his grip.

"I told him to let the assassins take care of Kate, but Scott is very insistent that no one dies off that list." Stiles shakes he head, and Derek breaths deep to catch the smell of _Stiles_  over the blood. It makes his head swim. He does it again.

"They're just going to kill each other. Kira's standing by to protect us by the way. She cut a bullet in half once, it was pretty spectacular."

Derek scoffed, wincing when it hurt the still healing wound. His body was tired, he doubted he had been getting any food at all and it was trying to heal itself anyway because it had to. That wasn't good.

It was probably survivable, but Derek really didn't want to die when the last parts of reality kept getting confused with the distant conversations with the Stiles that he dreamed up.

"Food."

Stiles jerked into motion, almost dislodging Derek's hand. Derek made a sound, like a dying animal, and Stiles shushed him, making rapid motions with his hands. 

"Hey Kira!" Derek didn't know why he was whispering. He was still loud either way. Everything about him was louder than everyone else like Stiles' body couldn't stand to keep itself at a normal volume. 

"Can you get food? Or send Malia? Derek do you feel up to eating raw bunny?"

Derek sighed, and tried his best to form a sentence. "Like you'd skin one." The last word was slurred slightly, but Stiles seemed to get the point. Stiles' hair is too long compared to the one he'd gotten used to, and his clothes are all wrong but it's better that Derek can smell him and feel him so close. The dreams couldn't have done him justice if they tried. 

"Er, I don't have a knife- I don't think a kantana can skin a rabbit, Kira. We'll find something, don't worry about it. Try the trunk, there might be protein bars."

There's a few moments that Derek thinks he passes out, but he feels something in his mouth and reflexively swallows only to find out it's a _hand_  and not edible. His eyebrows crease together before there's something sticky, and that's food and he can smell it. He eats with a cloudy mind for a few moments, sitting up when he's not so afraid his body is too frail to support him. He leans against Stiles and is finally able to look at him, really see him after getting the sun in his eyes and having such a long time without the real thing in front of him.

Derek still eats, but he feels almost breathless from the look in Stiles eye, and the tears he can see on his face. He feels, not safe, but saved for the first time in awhile.

_I trust you,_  Derek thinks.

Stiles smiles right at him like he knows.


End file.
